The Seven
by IrisFrostfeather
Summary: There will be seven, kin of the Ancient Elder Race, destined to save the world. On the darkest night a falling star will blaze the sky with light. This is the signal that the seven have arrived. Bright, brave, clever, and mythical, working together to end the war. The Seven are coming... The Seven are coming...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Wings of Fire, Erin Hunter and Tui Sutherland do. But I do own my own characters.**

**Prologue**

Thirteen shapes stood in the center of a dark cave. The only source of light came from a small hole in the ceiling. Starlight flickered into the room, dancing across the floor and wall.

Suddenly a new voice spoke, "The Seven must be trained and well cared for."

The other figures turned toward the large navy-blue dragon. "I will choose five guardians to take care of them."

The leader eyed the twelve others carefully. He wasn't sure who to pick.

"Hmm...Iron come forth." A coppery hawk stepped out of the crowd and stood beside the leader.

Suddenly a small voice piped up, "Um Blue, where are the guardians going to raise the seven?"

The leader, Blue snapped his head his head around and glared at the small black dog. "Cerberus, you _do not _call me "Blue" you call me sir."

Cerberus cowered beneath the dragon's anger. "Yes sir."

Blue spoke to the group. "The Seven will be raised on a small island in the middle of The Sea. The island is hidden by a force field that matches the ocean exactly."

The council admired the immense power of their leader.

"Okay now, Snowfur come forth." A small albino white she-cat ran forward and sat neatly beside their leader.

"Now Dewdrop, Windy-" Blue gave a long suffering sigh. "And Cerberus, you are now all guardians."

Blue wished his deputy hadn't decided to choose Cerberus as a guardian, but she had begged him until he had finally given in. Blue wondered why Goldie, his deputy always annoyed him.

Blue turned and faced the guardians. "Now that you have raised a rank, I want you to start on your first mission." The leader paused dramatically and pointed to the exit of the cave.

"Find and retrieve the seven!"

**Sorry about it being so short. Chapter one will be longer! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or Wings of Fire.**

"Roll call!" Iris quickly scrambled to the front of the cave, where her mentor, Iron stood. A fluffy white figure bounded from behind her and nearly knocked her over.

"Hey! Careful next time!" Iris looked at her best friend, Feather. She smiled innocently and chirped her apology.

"Shh, children, its time to take roll call." Everyone rolled their eyes at the guardians.

In the back of the line Rainstorm whispered to Dew, "Why do they even need a roll call?!" Iris had also asked that question many times, but _inside her head_.

"Now what did I say about talking, Rainstorm?" Snowfurs gaze bore into Rainstorms. Rainstorm met Snowfur's gaze calmly and that earned her a swipe across the ears.

"Meow!" Rainstorm glared at Snowfur as she tenderly touched her bleeding paw. Iris wished her friebd wouldn't always be so rebellious. It always earned her some type of punishment such as doing extra work, (a lot of more work!) and worst of all, getting hurt!

Iris hated it when someone got hurt. Ecpecialy her friends who were only four years old! (Magical years) Iris sighed. She looked at the small silver-blue cat and winced.

Quietly, she tapped Dew, (a silverly alicorn with a horn made of pure, unmeltable ice!) and pointed at her herb pouch. Dew nodded and reached in and pulled out a vial of minty smelling paste.

She passed it down to Rainstorm, who scrunched her nose up at the scent but gladly smeared the oinement onto her silky ears.

"Atention!" Seven small heads turned to five impatient guardians.

"Dew the alicorn!"

"Here!"

Feather the phoenix!"

"Pie!" We all looked at the little phoenix. She fluffled her wings. "What?" Snowfur continued the roll call.

"Fury the griffin!"

"Here!"

Iris the dragon!"

"Here!" _Uh oh_, Iris thought. _Rainstorm was going to be next._

Rainstorm the saber cat!" Iris turned to the little white sabertooth with sticky green paste on her ear.

"Here." Rainstorm grumbled with a quick glare at her mentor. Snowfur didn't seem to notice and moved on.

"And Sundaze the Sundog!"

"Here!"

Iron and Snowfur surveyed the group. Their gaze landed on an empty spot behind Sundaze.

They both frowned. They weren'y frowning because the seventh was missing, they were frowning because the seventh never existed.

The guardians had no instructions and no idea where to find the seventh. (It was probably because the prophcey was written on a page and was torn at the bottom so they had no idea how to retrive the seventh...)

Suddenly, a small black dog burst and a lavender winged horse burst into the room. A dragon behind them dragged a limp cow.

"Breakfast time!"

Sundaze, Rainstorm, Fury, and Iris gleefully ran over to the table and sat down.

Dew and Feather sat down too but cringed as the meat was brought out onto the table.

"And today the vegetarians get to eat fresh cut carrots and prairie grass salad." Dew and Feather both brightned up.

The five guardians and The Seven sat down and ate in harmony, munching and eating quietly.

Maple the RainWing broke the silence.

"Today we will practice battle training in the Training Cave."

The Seven groaned. Battle training would be painful. The guardians always kept them busy with work, work, and more work.

But on the bright side, at least they had enough to eat and a safe cave.

The guardians said The Seven were supposed to be terrific.

Though the kids didn't really think they were awesome.

In the prophcey, The Seven were supposed to have magical poweres. The guardians weren't seeing any of that, so they kept pushing the kids to train harder and learn more. It was very tiring.

"Okay, breakfast time is over. Dismissed." Snowfur said sourly. The Seven cleaned up and headed towards the Training Cave.

**Sorry I didn't update in so long. I have a lot of homework.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fury's POV

Fury got into a line and followed Iris out of the dining hall.

Everyone was going to the Training Cave.

Fury felt excited.

She liked to learn new battle moves, and feel the blood rush through her veins as she fought with her practice opponent.

Like Fury, Iris, Sundaze, and Rainstorm could fight.

Sundaze was pretty good at it, Rainstorm was okay, and Iris was like Fury, clever and brave when striking the opponent.

Then that brought up a thought, _What was her special power?_

The Seven were supposed to posses "magical powers" that would help them end the war that was raging across the _whole world._

_But how?_ Fury was only 4 years old! ( 2 human years)

She felt that she didn't have enough brain power to save the whole world.

"Okay kids, today we will be battling in pairs."

_Yes! Fury loved practicing with Rainstorm!_

Sundaze spoke up, "Are we going to fight against each other or work together as a team?..."

"That is a good question Sundaze, you students will work as a team against a mentor."

The Seven nodded.

"Okay lets get started!"

Fury and Rainstorm ran towards Iron.

They were definitely going to beat Iron.

Right away they started.

"Arghh!" Fury jumped into the air and spread her wide golden wings.

With a quick flash, Fury's talons were out, aimed at Iron.

While the huge tawny hawk was distracted, Rainstorm sneaked up behind Iron and bit his leg with her long, irony teeth.

"Hey!" Iron spun around, knocking Fury out of the way. "I'll get you for that one!"

With that, the brown hawk smacked his fluffy wings into the sabertooth cat.

"Meow!" she said, and then: "Ahh-choo!"

Fury cackled loudly and then aimed at the hawk.

"Oh no you don't!"

. . .

Fury collapsed on the floor. "Whew! That was tiring!"

With a sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Hey ,wake up! Its time to go eat dinner!"

Fury opened one eye. Iris and Feather loomed over her, grins both on their faces.

"Here let me help you." Iris stretched out a smooth, scaly talon.

"Thanks."

Then Seven marched out of the room in a straight line.

Fury always thought it was weird that Iris had color changing scales even though she wasn't a RainWing.

It was cool, but it wasn't her only power.

"Tonight, you guys are going to catch your own dinner."

The Seven turned to Snowfur.

_So I guess the mentors are going to bring in some live cows and chickens into the cave so we can catch them._

Fury liked hunting, but she was all worn out from the battle training.

But what Snowfur said next made her heard pound. "Tomorrow we will bring you kids _outside_ to hunt." She winked at us.

The Seven gasped. "Outside?! Really?! This is going to be awesome!"

Fury agreed. She had never been outside before. Iris, Feather, Rainstorm, Sundaze, and Dew hadn't gone outside either.

Fury smiled to herself. Tomorrow, they would all feel freedom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Wings of Fire.**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Iris's POV**

Sunlight peered through a small hole in the roof. Iris opened her eyes.

She was crouching on smooth gray stone floor that was as cold as Dew's pure ice horn.

Iris peeked over her shoulder. Oh, wait, the alicorn's horn _was _really poking at Iris's scales.

(Which were now the color of the stone floor, except for a patch of diamond blue, where Dew's horn was prodding the shivering dragon.)

Quickly, Iris wriggled out of the sword sharp range of her friend's horn.

Dew turned and mumbled something that sounded like she was saying. "I like marshmallows..." (Not like they knew what marshmallows were!)

Iris giggled and quietly stepped over five sleeping shapes.

Feather was snuggled under her own multi-colored wing, chirping softly (or should I say, chirping as loud as thunder!) to herself in her sleep.

Sundaze and Fury were also snoring loudly, while Rainstorm was purring peacefully.

The Seven were an odd group when they slept.

Iris padded to the Sleeping Den entrance. She stretched and yawned, and then continued towards the Main Den, where the underground water source rushed.

Iris pulled out a wooden bucket from a stone shelf, then quickly dipped it into the fast-flowing, icy river.

Today was a special dat, so she had to wake up her friends extra early.

But shaking, yelling, pushing, yowling, and sitting on top of them would NEVER wake them up.

So Iris did what she had to dragon clamped her jaw around the bucket handle (now filled with cold water) and trotted back into the Sleeping Den.

And this is what happened:

Iris throws the bucket of river water over all her friends.

All her friends jump up except for Fury and Dew.

Iris laughs her tail off. (Not literary!)

Iris surveyed her teammates.

Rainstorm was lashing her tail, back arched.

Feather had a "what-in-the-world-happened" face.

Sundaze was shaking her golden fur like a dog. (By the way, she is a dog.)

Fury and Dew were on the ground, sound asleep.

_Why didn't the cold water work?_ Iris had used this bucket technique many times. It had always worked.

_But why didn't it work this time? _She shrugged and grinned at the three dripping animals.

The dragon flicked her tail and said " Good morning everyone!" in a regal tone.

"So what was the alarm clock for?" Rainstorm asked grumpily.

Feather turned toward her. "We are going flap, flap!" She said happily.

"What she means is that we're all going outside to catch prey, and possibly get a chance to fly in the fresh air." Iris rolled her eyes at Feather.

Rainstorm pointed toward herself and Sundaze. "We don't have any wings!"

Iris smiled. "Maple has arranged a little surprise for you."

The little sabertooth gasped. "Don't tell me she's going to sew wings onto us!"

Feather giggled. "No silly, she's going to give you _removeable_ wings."

This calmed the she-cat down a little bit. "I don't think I want to be a flying cat though..." Rainstorm said and warily glanced around the room. "I think I'll stay on the ground."

Sundaze nudged her shoulder. "You'll be alright, don't worry."

Feather and Iris agreed.

"Did someone say hunting?" The group turned toward a beaming griffon.

They nodded.

"Yes! Hey Dew, wake up! We're going to hunt and fly!" Fury shook the alicorn roughly.

Idmediantly, Dewshot thirty feet up into the air, her horn barely scraping the ceiiling.

Her snowy feathered wings brushed the air lightly.

Iris, Feather, and Fury rose into the air gracefully, doing summersalts and loop-de-loops.

"I can't wait to get wings!" Sundaze said from the ground, her eyes shining.

Suddenly, a commanding voice spoke, "Seven report to duty. Mission: Survive the outside."

The Seven whipped around to see Snowfur and Iron standing at the Sleeping Den entrance.

"Yay!" They all said and dashed to the exit, ready to taste the freedom and fresh air.


End file.
